willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster School - Merry Christmas, I guess...
Merry Christmas, I guess... was a short video for Christmas of 2014. In it, several Monster School students are seen socializing together. Plot The video starts with Endie, Creep, and Mucus standing around a headless snow golem structure in the middle of some snowy plains. Endie places a pumpkin onto the pillar of snow and creates a snow golem, which immediately begins to bombard everybody with an incredibly fast flurry of snowballs. The trio runs away as fast as they can from the hostile snowman and try to fight back with their own snowballs. Unfortunately, the snow golem, being the golem he is, absorbs all the snowballs and continues to throw its storm of snowballs at the students. Endie even tries to drop a block of snow onto the snowman's head, but to no avail as it retaliates before he can drop it. Mucus begins to roll and create a giant snowball while the snow golem chases Creep. Luckily for them, the golem hits Blaise with a snowball and then meets its unfortunate fate. Creep, Endie, and Blaise gather around the melted snowman to comment about its laughable state while a shadow falls over them. The shadow belongs to no other than Mucus' enormous snowball, which Creep and Endie chuckle at. Meanwhile, Skellington grabs an unfrosted cake from a furnace at his home and proceeds to walk out his home's entrance with it. Zombieswine steals it as soon as the skeleton exits his home and runs off. Spider leaps onto him and the impact launches the cake back into Skellington's hands. Skellington and Spider later visit an orphanage, where Skellington gives a trio of mob orphans the cake. The three store the cake somewhere else and then jump onto Skellington and hug him. As another present, a late Spider scurries in with a weakened Zombieswine on his back, an apple gagging the bully's mouth. The orphans bring him into the orphanage and jump on him repeatedly as Zombieswine begins to squeal continuously. Skellington and Spider watch from the orphanage's entrance and laugh. Elsewhere, under a full moon and above the thin white clouds, Zupay stands on the peak of a mountain aims a loaded rocket launcher at Santa Claus' sleigh. He pulls the trigger but the launcher refuses to fire, so he angrliy shakes it to see what's wrong. Then the rocket launcher, aimed at the ground, fires and launches Zupay into the sky. He falls straight down a chimney and into a fireplace. A little girl runs over to see what fell, and begins to move back when Zupay turns around and looks at her. He quickly pulls out his signature iron axe but luckily Santa lands on top of him. Santa gives the girl a present and the child happily walks away with the gift. Santa gives Zupay a piece of coal and the baby zombie angrily leaps toward him. But Santa takes out an empty present and traps the fiend in the box, and then sends it to Willcraft later. Trivia * This is the first Monster School-related animation to use Mine-imator 1.0.0 instead of 0.7. Category:Monsterschool Episodes